1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percussion instrument pedal assembly, and more particularly to a collapsible drum pedal assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A percussion instrument can be percussed by a pedal assembly. That is, the instrument player can tread on a pedal of the pedal assembly to percuss the percussion instrument. For storage purpose, some conventional pedal assembly is designed to be collapsible.
As disclosed in TW M267585, two pivoting elements are parallel pivoted to a supportive frame. Distal ends of the pivoting elements are pivoted to one end of a pedal, thus the pedal is collapsible.
Further, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,212, it provides two L-shaped side frames pivoted to the main stand body. Each side frame has a guide slot (212A) and a rail (212B) and is slidable along the rail by a locking element (26) passing through the guide slot and a hole thereof.